Tails of Power
by Fencing Supplies
Summary: Let us go west, we will watch you go east. You have dismissed them, but they still call you their priest. The Nine of the Tailed Demons all meet Naruto, and they all understood. One-shot.


_This stories cover image is sourced from cellimagelibary. It is rat brain, each colour representing a neutron._

Wars don't determine who's right, only whose left.

-Bertrand Russell

One Tail

Shukaku will always remember what the Sage had told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms from what they had before, then the time would of came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" he liked the way it sounded, and he will always remember the centuries he spent waiting for the most certainly joyful day to finally arrive.

Shukaku was the first to understand, when his Jinchuriki let him loose, and he had fought with Naruto Uzumaki. Even as he was pulled back into the abyss as Gaara was woken, he just wanted one more glance, hear one more word. Maybe even, have those eyes focus on him, to acknowledge his existence.

He was the one-tail, labelled as the weakest, probably was, even though he and the other demons were a part of the same creature, even though the Sage said that they were meant to be together. He was always singled out and shunned, in the smallest ways.

He was the one-tail and he finally now felt of worth, because he was the first to understand.

Gaara thought that it was Naruto's doing that let him finally gain control of his seizures, headaches, bloodlust, life. In truth it was because the Shukaku understood, but the Shukaku understood because of Naruto, so then it was still Naruto's doing, in a roundabout way.

True power means to acknowledge every presence.

Two Tail

Matatabi continually recalls what the Sage told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms then what they had before, then the time would of came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" power to control, he had remembered chanting in his head. Power to be able to tell and order the others, to teach and learn what he wanted. He knew that the others thought of power as physical force, he thought of it as authority.

Power smelt like knowledge and felt like history. Counting the days until he had the power to turn on the world and demand to know all that they could give. He meet Naruto Uzumaki, and he found himself being corrected.

True power is not something that you get, but something people give you.

Three tail

Isobu remembers the words the Sage had told them like it was yesterday, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms from what they had before, then the time would of came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" it sounded nice, to be powerful he wouldn't have to fear. He wouldn't have to worry or be careful, to fret over being too weak. He envied Shukaku, because even though he was labelled as the weakest, he still growled and snarled as ferociously as the rest.

He over thought situations and always felt on the edge. How could he take people's words for it? How could he possibly believe that he was safe in this frightful word? How could he ever be happy when there were so many things going wrong? He meet Naruto Uzumaki, and he understood. Because when you have true power, people take your word without question, they believed that you could keep them safe, they put their complete faith in you.

True power means to default into trust not judge.

Four Tail

Son Goku never forgot what the Sage told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms then they did before, then the time would of came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" like all good things it would take him until the last moment for the fog to be cleared. That last moment came when he confronted Naruto Uzumaki.

True power means to support those who never ask.

Five Tail

Kokuo always dwelled upon what the Sage told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms then they did before, then the time would of came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" it had been a jolt to him, he had always pondered the likelihood that he could become head of the nine of them. He was only really comfortable when leading, when making decisions, when scolding and encouraging. Never taking kindly when others did these things to him though. Then he found Naruto Uzumaki, or more like Naruto Uzumaki found him...them.

True power means to be respected, but only because you earned it.

Six Tail

Saiken continually looks back at what the Sage told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms then they did before, then the time would have came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" then he had to know, what was power? He thought and asked and eventually he discovered that power knows when to step back.

Power knows when to tactically retreat.

That explanations sat crouched in his mind, but he made it his philosophy, taking it that it was because he was just not the powerful sort of person, unlike the others. Then he meet Naruto Uzumaki, and it all kind of clicked.

True power doesn't know how to take a step back, it never did and it never will.

Seven Tail

Chomei knows by heart what the Sage told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms then they did before, then the time would have came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" and it triggered a train of thought that he had never considered before, what would happen if he was powerful. The one thing Chomei hated about himself was the way others seemed to take advantage of him, belittle, talk to him as if he was a young born.

If he had power, they would have to take him seriously, have to respect him. The shinobe took him seriously, but more as a tool, which was not what he wanted. Even they treated him as if he was very simple minded. He only wanted respect.

Naruto Uzumaki turned that around, because Naruto somehow to make him ask 'how high' when the blonde said 'jump'. Which was horrible, maybe he was just a childish and weak willed demon? He had been telling himself that he wasn't all along, but he had actually believed it deep down?

Then that crazy, crazy child insulted him.

"Your pretty huge for a baby."

He snapped. They fought. Naruto smiled. He understood.

True power means to be like a lady, if you have to tell people you are, you aren't.

Eight Tail

Gyuki constantly bears in mind what the Sage told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms then they did before, then the time would have came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" he felt his hopes rise, if he could have power then he wouldn't be second. Second was everything he was, second this, second that, power would make this different. The very image of Kurama losing to him made his tummy feel warm. He grew tired and angry every time that he continued to lose, waiting, always waiting for the time when he will be given power.

He was a resentful being for a long time, he will admit, and when B showed up one day and listened and talked and laughed. He thought that, perhaps, like how his vessels gained power from him, he could gain power from them. So when the time finally - finally - came for this promise of power, he would be stronger and therefore he will not just beat but conker Kurama.

Then he watched through B's eyes, and he watched Naruto Uzumaki. He watched Naruto Uzumaki fight Kurama, his rival, and he realised, he had better things to do. Because Kurama is weaker than he had always thought to have not seen who his vessel was.

True power means to know that the most common way battles are lost, is by thinking that they can't be won.

Nine Tail

Kurama continually relives what the Sage told them, that they would always be together, even when separated. That one day they will become one entity again with different names as well as different forms then they did before, then the time would have came for them to understand true power.

When he had been young, he had only heard the word "power" and he had glanced around at all the others faces and could see their thoughts as clearly as day. He had nothing to gain by more power, for he had never know defeat. The others though, they desire it, he knew. Everything desire it.

I wasn't until the humans began to seal them away and use their power for their own that he realised just how desperately everything else craved it. They wanted to enslave them, his friends, his kin, he wasn't having any of it. Then they had the gusto to deny him, all his jailers were people of strong voices and they always said no. The rare moments that he was out, he was being controlled.

It infuriated him, he wanted nothing more to get out, free his kin and then concur the greedy humans. Slowly the hate grew over the centuries of jails bars and chains. The want to protect his kin morphed into a desire to destroy the humans. Greedy, cruel parasites. I wasn't until he watched Naruto Uzumaki after he had taken his chakra away, actual looked at him, actually listened to him, that he understood.

Some humans (like demons) were after power so they could force and control people. Like most of his kin had initially be thinking.

Some humans (like demons) were after power so they could protect precious people. Like he was- should be. Like Naruto is, was, once was.

Kurama was the last to understand, and he felt a little silly for that.


End file.
